Sleep All Day
by Everything16
Summary: If you don't read, how will you know? CH.6! R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sleep All Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and it's about my favorite couple D/Hr. I know they'll never be together in the book, so they can at least live peacefully in my mind.  
  
Ch.1: Flashback  
  
_He said:  
  
If all is grounded you should go make a mountain out of it.  
  
_-Jason Mraz  
  
Hermione Granger stepped unto the crowed platform 9 and ¾. A cluster as black robes and clattered voices all greeted her. It seems word of her receiving Head Girl had traveled to most of the Gryffindor homes. She gave her thanks and scurried off to find Ron and Harry. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the End of Term feast last year outside the Potions classroom. They had a quarrel over Hermione defending Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Malfoy,_ she thought. _The source of all my problems. If that insufferable git wasn't hell bent on making my life hell then maybe Harry and Ron would still be speaking to me.  
_  
She closed her eyes with a sigh and the recollection of the fiasco came rushing though her mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harry, Calm down," She said frantically holding him back, "All he said was that Hagrid isn't that great of a teacher."  
  
"Oh, come of it Hermione, you know he's got it in for Hagrid, remember how he almost had him fired because _he_ couldn't keep his hands to himself." Ron said eying Draco, who was standing freely as Harry tightened the grip around his neck.  
  
"It won't do you any good to beat it up." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And who are you, his spokesperson?" Harry said getting angrier.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Hermione you're acting as-"  
  
"As what Harry?"  
  
"As if you want a piece of ass."  
  
"What are you implying? That I'm siding with _him_ because I want to lye with a Malfoy?"  
  
Harry gave her a 'you said it' look, but said nothing.  
  
Hermione walked backwards and turned into an empty corridor. "Nice going Potter." Draco said smiling.  
  
'Ahh, you not even worth it, let's go Ron.'  
  
They ran after her.  
  
"Hermione we're sorry." Harry shouted down the hall.  
  
She didn't answer. She kept walking, ignoring their pathetic apology.  
  
"C'mon we were only-"  
  
"Only what Ron? We're you only just calling me a whore?'  
  
"Hermione we're sorry."  
  
_If I had a penny for every time those two were sorry. Oh so sorry huh?_  
  
"What are you sorry about Harry?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Are you sorry for all those times you used me, are you sorry for being Mr. Hero, or are you sorry for stooping to his level?'  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean."  
  
"Oh don't play dumb, Ron's better at it than you."  
  
She turned to walk away.  
  
"So that's it, your taking Malfoy's side."  
  
"Harry, give me a break. I'm tired of you too making decisions for me, putting words in my mouth, telling me what to do and who to like, I'm sorry that the one time I don't agree with you, you feel the worlds coming to a catastrophic end, or maybe it's just because you want nothing more than to prove that your not afraid of Malfoy-"  
  
"And what's that got to do with anything?'  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing, your right this has nothing to do with Hagrid. But I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry that the world doesn't revolve around you."  
  
"And I'm sorry that we don't want to be friends with you."  
  
"I'm sure Ron can speak for himself." Harry elbowed Ron, the ever quiet one throughout the whole thing.  
  
"I can and I'm agreeing with Harry, I'm sorry but we're no longer friends."  
  
They walked away. She watched them leave as she backed up in the wall and slid down into the fetal position.  
  
What have I done?  
  
"Long night?" a sly voice said.  
  
She looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing above her.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"A little feisty are we?" He said outstretching his arm.  
  
She hesitated for a moment but took his hand and stood up.  
  
"Thanks, but I wouldn't want you spotless, pure-blood hands to be ruin by a fitly little mugblood paws."  
  
She let go of his arm and walked away.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
_Well, that sure was an eventful night._  
  
"Granger, I know I'm sexy but you need not gawk, I don't mingle outside pure-bloods, as if you cold be so lucky."  
  
She heard the same sly voice say. _He has impeccable timing, doesn't he?  
_  
Hermione hadn't realize she was staring until her vision cleared and she saw the stunning Slytherin's, eyes of gray, looking deep within her. Though she could hardly see behind the blonde hair that hung low in his face, she felt as though those pooled eyes were searching her soul.  
  
_You will find nothing_. Her chocolate eyes responded.  
  
_Only if you let me, which will happen soon enough_. Was his reply.  
  
They spoke with their eyes, eyes that were unlocking feelings they've felt but never acted upon. Hermione couldn't let this be; she closed her eyes and looked away. Remembering how she treated him the previous year, she ignored his charming looks and conjured up something just as sarcastic to say.  
  
"Oh I must say Malfoy; you have just crushed my childhood dreams. Now Vanna White will have to die, I cannot afford any more disappointments."  
  
He grinned, nodding his head as if agreeing, only Hermione knew he had no idea who Vanna White was, it was a muggle host on a muggle show, who Hermione had always wanted to be.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?'  
  
Hermione turned to find Harry, Ron, and Seamus standing with ear-to-ear grins. She staggered backwards, aligning herself horizontally with Draco.  
  
"Aren't they _cute_," Ron said putting a certain emphases on cute. "Malfoy I never knew you were into Mugbloods."  
  
Hermione gasped and Harry, Seamus and Draco stood puzzled. Ron however didn't take note of what he had said.  
  
Hermione ran unto the train leaving them all, in disbelief. 


	2. Misunderstood Footprints

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character associated in this story, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do wish to own Tom Felton, but for now I merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I wasn't expecting any, Harry Potter fics are a bit out my not my specialty, as most of my fans know, I'm just writing this for fun, while I contemplate whether or not to continue many of my Everwood stories.  
  
Pairing: Draco and Hermione. Forever a Leather Librarian supporter!  
  
Summary: The earth rotates around the sun in a tilt, every now and then it gets thrown out of whack, same could be said for the humans living on the planet.  
  
CH.2 Misunderstood Footprints  
  
Story  
  
_And he knows it's time to make a change here, _

_And time to get away_.  
** -Jason Mraz  
**  
"So, you all know your duties, please remember to alternate every hour patrolling the aisles, and unless Mr. Malfoy has something else to add, I think this meeting is adjourned." Hermione said looking at the young prefects and Draco Malfoy, who was looking at the ceiling in amazement, not that there was much t look at.  
  
"Okay then, you are dismissed." She finished calmly.  
  
When the room cleared Draco lingered, waiting for Hermione to stop fixing papers of no importance. After a few moments Hermione pretended to have noticed his presence.  
  
"Is there something I could help you with?"  
  
"You know, you could be a young McGonagall." Draco said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"You continue to flatter me."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
Hermione gathered her things and made her way out the compartment. Draco followed her, though keeping his distance. He strutted behind her until she ducked into an empty compartment, almost at the front of the train. He slid open the door and leaned casually against it, with his hands crossed against his chest.  
  
"What," he said looking around, "No Golden Boy and Burnt Weasel?"  
  
"What, no vantrilaquist dummies?"  
  
"I love how you continue to torture me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, you should really watch the company you keep."  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face, obviously to say, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You sleep on that." He said as he turned to leave, then he said over his shoulder, "Oh and tell that freckled face baboon that he should have more respect for a lady, even if you aren't a pureblood."  
  
_Pureblood? Why not filthy little Mudblood? What's with his sudden burst of kindness?_ Hermione questioned herself throughout the entire ride. If it wasn't for her choice of seating she wouldn't have noticed they had arrived.  
  
After showing the first years where to go, Grubbly-Plank wasn't as loud and easier to notice as Hagrid was, she entered a carriage and waited for it to move. A few moments later a darkly clothed figure emerged though the door and took a seat across from Hermione, not looking up once, to acknowledge its presence.  
  
The figure kept its head down and hood up all she could see was its pale hands, rested on its leg. Hermione wondered what to do. Maybe it was a strangely tall first year. She figured she ought to courteous.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"I know who you are." The voice was deep and coarse. It wasn't in the least bit familiar.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I know you."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What's your name?  
  
"Misunderstood."  
  
_Is this a joke? Obviously the person doing this hadn't looked up the definition for humor, because this doesn't qualify, this would be under sinister._  
  
"Um... what year are you in?"  
  
"7th."  
  
_7th, this voice sounds nothing of a student. Maybe if I saw the face it would help me remember.  
_  
"Do you mind?' She said reaching over to remove the hood.  
  
The figure touched her hand swiftly before she could unmask whatever it was. The hands went shivers down her spine; it was as cold as Hogwarts in winter, but as soft as a newborn baby.  
  
"Yes, I do mind." The voice was no longer coarse, but soft almost a hushed whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"May I ask why you're alone?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you tell me who you are."  
  
"Then I'm afraid I don't care much for your answer."  
  
Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"Can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"I thought I already did."  
  
"What your _last_ name?'  
  
"Footsteps."  
  
_You've got to be joking._  
  
"So your, Misunderstood Footsteps."  
  
"Yes, a Misunderstood Footsteps."  
  
Hermione couldn't think of anything else to ask and she figured she just get another riddle so she sat quietly for the remainder of the ride, but still tried to think what it could mean.  
  
When the carriage came to a halt, she watched the figure leave.  
  
_Could it mean-_  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione cried out.

It turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry for your problems; I know what it's like for people to pass judgment."  
  
_Where did that come from?_  
  
The creature nodded.  
  
"And if you look ahead you won't notice the footsteps below and you can walk freely."  
  
_That's it Hermione, no more self-help books._  
  
The figure paused as if to say something but walked away. A diamond snake was imprinted on the back of the hood.  
  
After the feast Hermione reported to the Prefects wing were she found Draco Malfoy already unpacking his things.  
  
"Already at home I see."  
  
He didn't look up; he just ignored her and went on packing.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Granger."  
  
_He chooses to ignore me now?  
_  
She looked down at his clothes and noticed something glistening.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Can I see that?"  
  
He looked down and saw what she was looking at.  
  
"And have it ruin by your mudblood hands? I think not."  
  
_So I'm back to being a Mudblood, I guess the earth is back in its rotation._  
  
Later that Night  
  
Hermione tossed and turned. She had the same reoccurring dream about that figure killing Harry. When she opened her eyes she saw the same figure. She thought it to be a dream so she closed her eyes, hoping it would disappear. Again, when she opened her eyes the creature was even closer to her face. She closed her eyes one more time. Then out of nowhere she felt the same cold hands upon her cheeks, she was greeted by soft lips as she opened her eyes. She pushed the figure off but in the process damasking the creature as it fell to the ground with a 'thud.' When she looked down she truly saw a creature.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.


	3. Tellings of the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character associated in this story, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do wish to own Tom Felton, but for now I merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I wasn't expecting any, Harry Potter fics are a bit out of my specialty, as most of my fans know, I'm just writing this for fun, while I contemplate whether or not to continue many of my Everwood stories.  
  
Pairing: Draco and Hermione. Forever a Leather Librarian supporter!  
  
Summary: They say: 'let the truth set you free', and 'it all comes out it the dark', well what'd u expect? It had to come out sometime.  
  
Ch.3 Tellings of the Truth  
  
Story  
  
There was an awkward silence in which no one talked. Neither of them knew what to say, or matter of fact, do. It was a bizarre moment when everything flashed before their eyes. The shawl, the snake, his hand, the voice, everything was moving rapidly and suddenly everything made sense. Hermione began thinking about the fight, how he manages to rip a friendship apart.  
  
_This was probably a plod, a trick to make me look like a stupid Mugblood, who can't withstand a few good looks. I was the pawn in his puppet-stringed game of chess. And to think, I almost gave up on everything.  
_  
She became hot with fury. How could she dismiss her friends for him? _He made it seem like he was the good guy, the one saving be from the evil villains, when really he was the evil mastermind behind it all.  
_  
_What am I doing?  
_  
Finally she worked up the nerve to speak.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
Draco fumbled around on the floor, trying to stand, it looked like he had hurt himself but Hermione didn't care, she was too upset to feel sorry for him. He looked sadly into her eyes, pleading for help; she didn't give in. _It's just what he wants, me to feel sorry for him, but I have news for him, it's my turn, and my knight's in the perfect position.  
_  
"ANSWER ME!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I would if I could feel my arm, I think it's broken." He said clutching his arm.  
  
_That's the least of your problems._ She thought.  
  
"Well, most people talk with their mouths but I guess you're an exception," she said with a cold stare.  
  
He stumbled to his feet and made his way to the window cell to rest his arm. He looked out the mildly lit sky, counting the tiny dots as they disappeared underneath a vast cloud of darkness.  
  
"Am I going to wait forever, or will you answer in this lifetime?" She spat angrily at him.  
  
Draco wasn't sure of what to say, he never thought she'd find out, or worse, he didn't think he'd get caught. He wasn't prepared, and he never liked being caught off guard. He hated not being in control. At that moment he lounged forward and landed on top of her; holding her hostage with his grip. She let out a slight moan as he pressed his body heavily against her own.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy? Get off me!" She struggled though her teeth.  
  
"You'll see who's in control."  
  
"What are you talking about? I said nothing about being in control."  
  
Draco stopped for a second; he wasn't sure what he was doing. And there was nothing he loathed more than being confused. He used his body to hold her still as he ripped the button off the white collared shirt. He stared down at her flat stomach and supply breast hidden beneath her lace covered bra. He closed his eyes as if he were looking at a sin.  
  
_She's so beautiful, but she's a mugblood, she shouldn't be so...so..._  
  
He opened his eyes, stealing another look, not that he needed it, and the image of her body was imprinted in his mind. He wanted so bad to touch her skin, to feel the way her body felt, he stared and stared, drinking in the sweetness of her beauty.  
  
Then, he realized what he was doing, what he was feeling, he didn't want to hurt her, he could just imagine what his father would say.  
  
"You have again disgraced the Malfoy name. How will we explain this to the Dark Lord? That _my_ son, **_my_** son, has feeling for a filthy little mugblood, who I might add, have continuously denied you of your glory, honor and intellectual recognition."  
  
As he thought his power weaken again her, Hermione felt his weight switch and wondered what made him change his mind. Some part of her wished he hadn't, but she wasn't sure _where._ She felt his heart beating in an unusual rhythm.  
  
"Malfoy?" He didn't answer; he was now lying on top of her, his head pressing gently on her stomach. She looked down at the boy she once thought and enemy, now looking like a feeble butterfly.  
  
"Malfoy?" She said lightly tapping him on his head.  
  
"You know," his voice cracked, "I've always wanted to be someone else. I used to have characters, or rather imaginary friends. Whenever my father found me playing what you'd call dress up, he'd quickly hand me his wand and tell me stories of Dark wizards."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what he was building on, so she let out a low 'hmm....' to acknowledge the fact that she was listening.  
  
"I didn't want to take you, you know. But it's what you said earlier, about looking ahead and yield not to that which holds you back."  
  
That wasn't exactly what Hermione had said before but she figured he had his own comprehension.  
  
"I figured if I wanted to get rid of my father I would have to do something to disappoint him, not that I haven't been doing that."  
  
Hermione could have been offended, but she gave him a chance to explain.  
  
"There's nothing more my father would hate more than me with a mugblood."  
  
Now Hermione wasn't sure if he was trying to explain or insult her.  
  
"So, you wanted to make your father angry by lying with me."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Why didn't you go all the way then? Why stop?"  
  
Something in her voice hinted that she either wanted him to take her or wish that he had. "Because deep down..." He turned himself around to face her upright, "deep down I didn't want it to happen like that."  
  
"What you wanted it more dramatic tan it was?" He looked down.  
  
"I wanted you to be as willing as I was." 


	4. The Aftermath

Title: Sleep All Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in this story. In other words, I don't own Hermione _or_ _Draco_ in any way, story of my life.

A/N: This is a D/Hr story; it's basically a love story without the added angst, even though I do have a wee bit in this story. I love Reviews, even if you're flaming me, just as long as you have a reason. Criticism Welcome! It motivates me.

Summary: You know when people say 'accidents happen' and 'in the heat of the moment'? Well, those people are liars.

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Story

_She said:_

"_What would your mother think oh lord, and how would your father react oh ho..."_

-**Jason Mraz**

-Hermione's after effect-

Hermione wasn't sure how she managed to be naked on her four-poster bed. She wasn't sure why she felt like a patient in critical condition. All she knew was she had done something, something; she shouldn't have, to say the least.

She sat up, covered herself with a mass quantity of sheets and walked into the Head Girl's bathroom. She looked up at her reflection though the mirror.

The only thing that came to mind was: _what have I done._

-Draco's after effect-

The recollection of the nights events seem lost in Draco's mind. He wasn't sure whether he should be overcome with joy, or be immensely disgusted.

He decided to go to the Astronomy Tower to gather his thought. He grabbed his journal and managed to slip past his follow housemates without notice, and walked the halls freely without interruption. He figured the lack of people was due to the fact that it was Sunday, everyone was cooped up in there common rooms, whether they were studying or socializing was beyond him. As he walked up the steps, he wondered what _she _was doing.

"Probably reading something boring in the library, or taking notes on Hogwarts, A history, as if she doesn't already know the book, cover to cover," he said to himself.

Something in his brain said _why do you care_, and he ponder the thought until he reached the door to the tower. It was open, just like it always is. He entered and proceeds to his favorite spot, the far window cell on the left, he could always get a good outlook there, and it also made him think better. He dabbed his quill into his ink bottled, and began to write.

1 September1999

_How many ways can one person screw up? _

_It's a question I ask myself daily, only the answer isn't always pleasant. Last night I did something I've done for many a nights, but this night was different. I know your tired of my in depth details of my late night activities, so you can breathe easily knowing that it wasn't that kind of evening. Well, actually it is, but you don't have to worry about me describing it to the tee. See, this time was different because this person was different. Whenever I manage to lure some mindless conquest, it means nothing. Mostly I pick out a pretty girl, (Usually a Ravenclaw) make sure she's interested, (they mostly are) and I make it a point to find out if they're pureblood ahead of time. However, this time I just jumped in for the plunge without considering the repercussions. First of, what if someone was to find out? I know everyone thinks I'm sexually active, which I am, but I've never been one to steer outside my own kind, for various reason. I mean, I do have an image to uphold. Secondly, what if my father finds out? Above all, if he were to find out he would me the most upset. Did I say upset? I meant outraged. Why do I care what my father thinks? My sex life shouldn't be his concern, right? Normal fathers would give you protection and send you on your way but not my father. All aspects of my life are for him to observe, dissect, and criticized. Not to mention his growing hatred for mudbloods. You want to know the worst part? The third and final reason of my dilemma, it's the fact that I enjoyed it. Not for the pleasure it gave me, but because even though I should, I really should hate this person, I can't. I am fully incapable of hating this person. Wonderful, eh?_

_-**Draco**_

The days came and went, and Hermione did a wonderful job of ignoring Draco and the fact that she had indeed have sex with him. Harry and Ron noted her strange new behavior, but they were still vexed at her, so they said nothing. Lavender Brown commented on the fact that Hermione's facial appearance had changed somehow, but Hermione dismissed it and threaten to write her up if she didn't stop harassing her.

Midway though the second week, Hermione found herself in her private dormitory, having a mental breakdown. She hadn't been able to focus on anything she was _suppose_ to since the incident and her mind was frequently setting adrift doing class as well as when she was doing her homework. She was now pacing rapidly across her bedroom floor.

"How could I be so stupid?" She said to herself, "What was I thinking?"

"I never in a million year thought I would have sex, with _him._ I don't think I even considered having sex with anyone for that matter."

"How could I let this happen, I never wanted it to happen like this, I didn't want it to happen at all, never, ever..." She slid to the ground, on the verge of tears.

"What will I tell my parents?' She continued to question herself, "I could say it was rape."

"What am I saying, I can't tell my parents," she answered herself.

"Besides, you can't rape the willing," she said after the fact.

"Were you?" She heard a voice, she knew all to well. She looked up at the tall figure, towering over her. "Were you willing?" He finished.

She looked up at him with pure hatred and disgust. She fixed her mouth in an unfriendly position, hinting at Draco.

Taking the hint he said, "I guess that was a no?"

"What do you think," the words sounding vicious, sending shock waves though Draco's body.

"Well, for one, I didn't think you were a virgin.'

"Right," she said nodding, "And who do you supposed I did it with, Harry?

"You guys spend enough time together."

"Unlike you Malfoy, people can have a conversation without sex."

"That's why you guys are still friends, _right_," he sarcastically stated.

She looked down, _the real reason we're not friends anymore is because of you Malfoy_, she said in her head.

"What do you want Malfoy? Your presence is doing nothing to help me.'

"Me," he said walking around her bedroom, "I want nothing really, just the sick torture I have on you is enough."

"Well, now that you realize your power, you can leave."

"And what, miss all the good stuff, no way."

"Draco! What do you want?" She exclaimed

He stopped walking around and turns to face Hermione, a surprising look written across his face.

"What, you've never heard a person yell before?' She said.

"No Granger it's not your lack of composition that's got me."

"Then what is it then?' She said some what annoyed.

He walked towards her, crouching down right at her face, given her no room to even breath.

"You called me Draco," he said sadistically.

She shoved him away from her face, and stood up.

"Yeah, and?" She said, "that is your name, isn't it?'

Draco, who was standing by her bed, spun around and walked swiftly toward her, when he was arms length to the wall, he pressed his palm, violently against it.

"Yes," he said angrily, "But I have to give you permission to use it," he stared dead in her eyes, noting the fear; he saw the power he had over her, and smiled at the thought. He shook his head in amusement, walking towards the door. Over his shoulder he said, "See you around, Granger," and he disappeared though the door.

Hermione took a deep breath, regaining grip.

A/N: This is originally a 1 part story, but then I kept on writing and now I have 2, perhaps 3 parts, so I'll update them a little later, once I work out the kinks.

..:Review:..


	5. Transfer Of Energy

Title: Sleep All Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in this story. In other words, I don't own Hermione _or_ _Draco_ in any way, story of my life.

A/N: This is a D/Hr story; it's basically a love story without the added angst, even though I do have a wee bit in this story. I love Reviews, even if you're flaming me, just as long as you have a reason. Criticism Welcome! It motivates me.

Summary: New Hermione, too much for Draco handle?

Ch.4 p.2: Transfer of energy.

"_Oh, what a lovely day, to have a slice of humble pie..."_

_**-**_**-_Jason Mraz_**

Story

It had been a month since their last encounter, both had done and excellent job of scheduling their time around each other. Whenever they would accidentally bump into one another, there was an awkward silence, and all they did was stare, until one looked away.

Quidditch season had begun, to Hermione delight. It gave her time in which she could do her studies. She found she couldn't concentrate if she knew he was in the common room or even the private of his own dormitory. If it wasn't for Quidditch and the library Hermione wouldn't have been able to uphold her top grade marks. She flinched when she was him, not because she was afraid but because...actually she had no idea why she was so nervous around him. It wasn't the butterflies in your stomach nervous, but the nauseating stomach pain you feel when you know something bad was going to happen.

Even though she hid it, best she could, she knew people could tell there was something different about her. Even Draco noticed. It was strange, but since that night, something happen to Hermione; she grew a backbone, she no longer took things lying down. If ever Draco happens to speak to her, saying something snide, she'd respond with something equally rude. But her personality wasn't the only thing that changed, she didn't want to sound vain, but she noticed she had gotten pretty appealing. Even some of her fellow classmates noticed both girls and boys. She saw Pansy tighten the grip around Draco's neck whenever she walked by, as if to say, _he's mine_. All she thought was, _as if._ Her hair was no longer bushy but straight, with little curls at the tips, she even had shape, curvy in all the right places. Maybe it was her new found composure that made her attractive, but the old Hermione was no more, she was confident and walked with finesse.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Draco was at the frst mach of the season, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. She knew the whole school was there, but Hermione decided she'd catch up some homework before she didn't have the chance, if anyone asked, she'd say she felt a bit under the whether. After she finish her last bit of work, she decided she go down in the common room to some reading, she had taken out a book on Auroras and was itching to read it. She had just settled in a chair close to the fire, when she heard the portrait move, and saw the slender Slytherin walking though it, as wet as the ocean, clenching his arm. She looked up at him, watching him walk passed her, not even acknowledging her presence.

She figured they'd probably lost and that's why he was in a bad mood. _Like when is he ever not_, she thought contradicting herself. With the new Hermione came insanity. She breathed heavily and began reading, picking up where she'd left off.

A few minutes later she saw a tall shadow though the fire place. He was leaning against the entrance way to the common room, his left shoulder touching the wall, his arms folding, his legs straight out on a diagonal, one overlapping the over. She stared at him; his hair was tossed, still wet. He looked amazing in just a white long sleeve shirt and blue plad bottoms. She figured she'd have to say something, but before she could, he spoke, "Hogwarts, A History?" She knew he was mocking her, but she couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe it was kindness in his voice that made her think, _he came in peace_.

"No, actually, it's umm... a book about Aurora's," she said softly, lifting it for him to see.

"Oh really,' he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I fancied a change."

"Change is good," he said moving toward the couch in front of the fire on the other side of Hermione.

"It never hurt."

"Yeah but being an Aroura might," he said struggling to find a comfortable spot.

"And what's that suppose to mean," she said getting a bit defensive.

"It _means_, are you sure you can handle it?'

"Thanks for the concern but I'm capable of making that decision on my own."

"Suit yourself, but if I were you I'd do something that didn't involve getting hut, perhaps, a librarian?' He suggested.

Hermione was flabbergasted, _who does he think he is?_

She stood up, and walked over to him; She bended slightly, looking him dead in the eye. You could see the flames from the fire place, glaring in her eyes. She leaned in, and whispered in his ear.

"If I were you Malfoy, I wouldn't worry too much about _me_, people might start to get the wrong idea, the ridicule and ostracism that would follow, wouldn't be good for your complexion, and personally I don't think _you_ could handle _that_." She said coolly. She gave him a sarcastic, pity grin and walked to her dormitory, leaving Draco to catch his breath.

Draco ignored Hermione on Sunday, not letting a toe step outside his room.

On Monday, Hermione awoke with a start, she felt _anew_. She smiled thinking about the night before. She looked out her window and realized that it was just after day break. She went into the bathroom, after washing her face, she gazed at her reflecting, loving it. As she started to change into her robes, an idea hit her like a bat to a ball. Instead of changing she went down to the common room and sat, waiting for Draco. She knew he was awake because she heard muffled sounds coming from his room. Moments later she saw a half asleep Draco stagger into the common room.

"Morn-ing," she said in a sing song way, like a five year child would.

He looked at her as if she was on drugs; he shrugs it off, ignoring her. He began to walk past her when she said, "Not so fast mister." He turned to look at her.

"What," was all he managed.

"Well, I woke up, feeling, a bit drafty."

'And?' He said.

"Well, seeing as though I'm a feeling _so_ sick, I don't think I can make it to my classes today."

"Again, what does that have to do with me?'

"I have Potions with Slytherin in the morning and I was wondering if you could be so kind as to getting any homework, notes, things that I'll miss."

"And why could _I _do _that_?

"Well, you don't really have a choice," she said in a matter of fact way, shaking her head, still using the peppy voice.

"Excuse me?' he asked.

She got up and walked over to him, she circled around him, he followed her, not breaking eye contact.

"Unless you want every one in school to know that you slept with a Mugblood, I suggest that you do."

"You wouldn't," he said tempting her.

"Oh believe me, I would."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"It's called transfer of energy Malfoy, get use to it," she said walking back to her dormitory, Draco still standing in the middle of the floor.

A/: Looks like it's going to be a three maybe fourth part saga, I just don't know anymore. Do you like it? ..:Review:..


	6. Pain Is Only Pulse

Sleep all Day

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I did, unfortunately I don't own them, they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, but I that doesn't been I can't play with them.

A/N; I'll take a moment for you all to those stones. Ow! Not at the head. I know i deserve it. Sorry I've been busy and I even started a new fic, I Want To Save You, so I wasn't just being lazy. Thanks to those who reviewed. Love you Lots.

Ch. 6? Pain Is Only Pulse

_To swim beneath or over outside as they're reading between the lines._

-Jason Mraz

Tries streamed violently from her blood shot eyes. She tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand, however, they were uncontrollable. Memories of that night haunted her mind, prancing around her head. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't stand it; it was driving her mad.

She stared blankly out of the still lake, wishing her could rid herself of the past, and start anew. Anger brewed within her, she had to let the pain out, one way or another. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Granger?" the voice said.

The doorknob turned and in walks the source of all her problems, Draco Malfoy. She knew it was him, she didn't even look, she didn't dare look; she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I've got the assignment, unless I'm suppose to do that too." he said jokingly.

Hermione didn't answer, she didn't want him to hear the quiver in her voice. Draco walked toward, tired of playing silent says.

"Look, I've got better thing to do than-" he didn't say another word. He saw the side of her face; she looked to be in unbearable pain. His heart sank, with despair. _What am I suppose to do? I've never been put in a situation like this, except the time Pansy beg for me to take her back, but that wasn't the same, I didn't care. Am I saying I care? 'Course you do man, why else would you have done everything she asked, and back out on raping her_. He swallowed hard.

He walked closer to her, using his index finger and thumb, he turned her face toward him. "Hermione?" He said in the softest voice possible, for him. She turned her head in resistance. Again he turned her head. "What's ... erm ... what the matter?" He stammered out.

She stared into his pale gray eyes, forcing him to blink. She shook her head, "You don't have to do this," she croaked.

"Do what?' he questioned.

"Pretend you care," she looked at him with hatred.

He let go of her head. _That the thanks I get for being nice, huh_. He turned, walking away.

"Oh and by the way, I never gave you permission to call me Hermione." She said though her teeth.Hermione saw him take a breath from behind, however he didn't say anything. He dropped the papers unto the couch and walked to his room; Closing the door with a bang.

_Good job Hermione, for once he's trying to help and what do you do, shut him down. God_.

Again she could feel her blood running hot, burning the veins it runs though. She couldn't stand this any longer; she had to get rid of all the pain she was feeling. She jumped up, rushing into her bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror_. I can't even stand the sight of myself anymore. Who am I?_ All of a sudden she took her hand and slammed it into the mirror, causing a loud noise that was heard in Draco's room.

He sprung up, without thinking and rang to the noise. "Hermione, Hermione!" He cried as he rang to the bathroom. The door was already open, he saw Hermione wrapped up in a fetal position, on the floor by the shower. He looks at the broken glass scattered all over the room, and the blood that was dripping in the sink. He walk toward her and sat down in front of her. He saw her bleeding hand. He took it into his own; taking the few pieces of glass that was protruding from her skin. She winced at the pain. Draco looked at her, even though her head was hidden in by her hair, he kissed her hand, tasting the blood. She looked up, astounded by his gesture.

"You said Hermione again," she said simpering.

"I figured you wouldn't mind."

She looked around, "God, what have I done?"

"Well to the best of my knowledge I'd say you went mad and decided to break the mirror," he said sarcastically.

She nodded, "You must think I'm absolutely daft."

"It crossed my mind, but I figured you need to get your anger out."

"I just can't stand myself anymore."

"Who can?"

"Ever since...that night I can't sleep, I keep thinking about it. It's tormenting me, every waking hour, and I have no way of forgetting about it."

"Looks like we have something in common," he said. "I can't forget about that night either, you know, you're not the only one who was affected by that night."

"Yeah I'm sure all your late night conquests will be hurt to find out you screwed someone else."

Draco didn't say anything.

"So was it a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure," he paused. "I asked you why you didn't tell me you were a virgin, but you never answered me."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Because it is."

Hermione looked down at the glass.

"I think that's the reason you snapped. Losing your virginity is something you don't want to regret."

"Too late for that Mr. Concerned. Its happened, it's over, we can't change the past."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tossed and turned, in her bed. She kept seeing Draco lying on top of her, his pale body melting from the salty sweat. She kept envisioning him over her looking down upon her. She'd had enough. She got up, put her robe over herself and walk to Draco's bedroom.

"Draco, Draco," she said shaking him.

"What," he groaned.

"I need you to help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Help me to not think about it," she said, now sitting on the side of his bed.

That got his attention; he sat up, his bear chest showing off his years of Quidditch with got Hermione's attention. She looked at him up and down.

Draco smirk, "What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

Her express changed to an unpleasant grief.

"I'm sorry, but that's one way you can get over it."

"I beg your pardon?'

"You have to accept the fact that it happened."

She stared into space, her face resembling that of a lost puppy she looked deeply troubled.

"I wasn't that bad, c'mon I've gotten compliments before."

"Stop," she ordered.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making it into a joke."

"I seriously think you should seek psychiatric help."

"Huh?"

"Why do you thing I've been bothering you about the whole virgin thing?"

She shrugged.

"Because I knew it would be a big thing, whether or not you claim that it doesn't matter."

Moments passed and neither said a thing.

"Do you want to talk about it, or not." Draco said.

"The thing is…you never forced me."

"I know this."

"No, see that means I did it of my own free will."

"Is it that hard to except the fact that you slept with me?"

She thought for a second.

_Flashback_

_Hermione, plunged herself into Draco's lips, kissing him with all her might. Draco's eyes were wide, but soon he ignored the surprised and made his way up her thin negligee. Chills went up her spine, feeling the touch of his cold, but soft hands upon her breasts. She pushed him off, standing in front of him; she reached to the bottom of her nighty and pulled it over her head. Note to self, wear more clothes to bed. Following her lead, Draco stripped himself of his garments. Hermione look down at him. I can believe I'm doing this. She walked toward, he waited in anticipation. Soon, he didn't have to wait anymore._

_End of Flashback_

"It's just..."

"You liked it," Draco answered.

"Excuse me?"

"You hate the fact that you actually enjoyed it and the only reason it's haunting you is because you wish you could do it again."

_He was right, how the hell does he know everything!?_

Feeling ashamed she stood up. He grabbed her hand, "You know I could fulfill your dreams, make then come true," he sneered.

"There is no shortage to your ego is their?'

He chuckled, "Not that I know of."

"You laugh?'

"Am I human?"

She rolled her eyes. He pulled her down, making her lye on top of him. "You never answered my question."

She leaned down, kissing him with robustness.

"Is that your answer?" He said before she kissed him again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco."

"Yes."

"What was your first time like?"

"I don't like to think about it, it's not my fondest memory."

"That's another thing we have in common," she joked.

He climbed on top of her once more, making her pay for her comment.


End file.
